Language Barrier
by TheFreakZone
Summary: Even though he doesn't understand him, Antonio loves talking to Lovino in Spanish. Lovino doesn't say it, but he loves it too. One-shot.


_AN: I saw this prompt in Tumblr a long while ago, and I wrote this today becasue of reasons. I haven't proof read it because I didn't want to (yep, I don't even have a decent excuse), so expect typos and/or funny sentences._  
 _FYI, whenever what a character says is italicized, it means that they're speaking Spanish._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia (which is a shame, really)_

 _I hope you enjoy the story! :)_

 _EDIT: I have finally edited it. It's virtually the same, just added a couple of lines, edited others, nothing really special. There might still be typos or whatever; I'm not perfect. Anyway, if you're rereading, 1) bless you, I love you, and 2) hope you like the changes; and if you're reading for the first time, well, enjoy it!_

* * *

 **LANGUAGE BARRIER**

" _Hello, gorgeous_."

"Piss off."

That wasn't the answer Antonio had been expecting. Taken aback, he looked at the young man that, leant against the wall, let his gaze wander all around the room, occasionally took a sip of his drink, and looked as if he were judging everyone for everything they did. He couldn't pinpoint what exactly had drawn his attention on him; maybe his careless attitude, or perhaps his blazing amber eyes. Whatever it was, Antonio had decided he wanted to know him better… and see to where that led.

"Don't be so mean!"

"Then speak to me in English."

"I just did, and you were mean again."

"I'm always mean. Deal with it."

" _Well, you're cute, so I think I can pass it_."

The boy glared at him. "I think I told you to speak English," he growled. "Stop speaking Spanish, unless you want to be rejected in Italian."

" _Italian? That's pretty hot_ ," Antonio winked. "Okay, okay, I'll speak English," he laughed when the other's glare became sharper. "I'm Antonio; what's your name?"

"Lovino."

" _That's a nice name. I'd love to moan it tonight_."

"What?"

"I said that it's a nice name. Is your phone number cute as well?"

"Oh my God."

~{§}~

In the end, Lovino had agreed to go out with him. According to the Italian, he had only done it to get rid of him after the first date, but Antonio thought otherwise. Once the other saw how charming he was, he'd fall head-over-heels for him.

He had asked Gilbert why Lovino was at his birthday party. "He's my brother's boyfriend's brother," his friend had answered, wagging a finger as if to keep track of the relations. "They say he has quite the temper."

"But he's Italian and gorgeous," Francis had intervened. "I'm sure that makes up for any flaw of his personality. Get him quickly, Toni, or I might steal him from you," he winked.

"Don't you have enough with Caterpillar Eyebrows?"

"Is it wrong that I want to add some spice to our relationship by offering him a three—?"

"I'm out of here. Bye, guys."

~{§}~

" _Wow, those clothes look great on you. Although they'd look better on my bedroom's floor._ "

"Are you ever going to stop talking to me in Spanish?"

"They say Spanish is the language of passion," Antonio smiled at him, charming. "I'm sure that, deep inside, you love it when I do it."

"If you want to believe that…" Lovino shrugged, nonchalant. "So, where are you taking me?"

"Movies and dinner?" Antonio offered. "Just movies? Just dinner? _A little action back in my flat?_ "

"I'll take the dinner, thanks."

Antonio nodded and took the lead. As they walked to the restaurant, he wouldn't stop sending very poorly disguised glances at Lovino. " _You do look great in those clothes, but I think you'd look better without anything on_."

"What was that?"

"I said it's a great night for a date."

"If you say so…"

"But it is! It's warm, the moon is full and the stars shine… _I know the best way to end tonight — together_."

Lovino rolled his eyes at the Spanish, but Antonio didn't miss the small smile that adorned his lips for the briefest of moments.

~{§}~

They went out a few more times after that. Antonio was ecstatic: everyone who knew Lovino kept telling him that he was, without a doubt, the guy he'd been seeing for the longest. Gilbert's brother, Ludwig, seemed particularly impressed.

"He's not a bad guy," he had said once. "He just can't stand me, and lets me know every single time. What mean nickname has he given you?"

"He always calls me 'bastard'."

"He calls everyone a bastard."

A few had asked how he had managed to go out with Lovino so often and remain alive and optimistic about their future (because, as far as Lovino was concerned, they were NOT dating, and he only went out with Antonio for the free food). Antonio always laughed, winked, and replied, mysteriously: "It's the Spanish."

And he really believed that. Lovino had given up on asking him to stop speaking in Spanish, but still looked annoyed whenever Antonio would talk to him in his mother tongue. However, despite that attitude, Antonio wouldn't be fooled that easily: he saw the way those amber eyes sparkled whenever he let Spanish words fall from his lips, with a mixture of amusement and _something else_. It was that _something else_ what Antonio loved the most from going out with Lovino.

~{§}~

It took him almost a month of date after date after date to finally kiss him. They had gone to a pub; had a few drinks, danced together.

To Antonio's surprise, it was Lovino who dragged him away from the crowd to a much less busy area; it was Lovino who pressed close to him and left his lips hovering over the Spaniard's, not touching but making his heart race nonetheless.

" _Kiss me_ ," Antonio said then. " _I've been dreaming of this moment since I first saw you… Well, to be fair, I've dreamt much more explicit things, but this'll do for now_.

"Kiss me," he repeated in English.

And Lovino did. He closed the gap, pressing his lips against Antonio's in a kiss charged with passion and spiced up with enough lust to make his partner feel weak at the knees. Lips open, tongues playing, chests touching, fingers pulling at soft Spanish hair, arms wrapped around the slim Italian waist.

When they pulled apart, Antonio felt dizzy and stupidly happy. Lovino didn't seem to miss his dumb expression, for he whispered into his ear:

"If I asked you right now to quit speaking Spanish, you would, wouldn't you?"

"I wouldn't be able to say 'no' to you right now," Antonio answered. " _Actually, I really feel like screaming 'yes' as I fuck you_."

"Lucky for you," Lovino smirked, "I won't ask you to stop."

" _You do like it when I talk to you in Spanish_ ," he chuckled. " _I knew it! I can't wait to whisper it on your ear while I thrust into you_."

"What?"

"That you are very beautiful and I'm so lucky to have you. _And you have a great ass, by the way_. I really like you, you know?"

"Yes, I do."

And he kissed him again.

~{§}~

Many were surprised when Lovino finally admitted that he and Antonio were, indeed, a couple. They hadn't expected for the Italian to make it official.

"He must really like you," Feliciano said to Antonio.

"He must really not hate you," Ludwig corrected.

"It's the Spanish," Antonio laughed.

"And here I am, stuck with a monolingual peasant," Francis sighed dramatically. "Maybe I should teach Arthur how to speak French. I know a few bed games that—"

A pillow thrown with scary accuracy by Gilbert hit him straight in the face and shut him up.

~{§}~

" _I love to have you beneath me moaning my name_ ," Antonio whispered into Lovino's hair. " _It excites me to no end, you know?_ "

Lovino mumbled something and snuggled closer to his boyfriend, resting his head on his naked chest. Antonio would be lying if he said he didn't like how cuddly Lovino got after sex.

" _Sometimes I wish I could spend the whole day like this, fucking you over and over and over again. I can barely control myself when you spread your legs for me_."

"Shut up, will you?"

Antonio chuckled lightly and kissed Lovino's forehead.

"I mean it, bastard. I'm trying to sleep."

"Okay. Oh, wait! I almost forgot to tell you!"

"Tell me what?" he frowned, annoyed.

"My mum invited us over for lunch next Saturday. She wants to meet you."

"With the rest of your family?"

He nodded. "My parents, my brother and my grandparents; they'll all be there. The only problem is that, save for my brother, they struggle a lot with English, so they'll probably speak to you in Spanish."

"Fine," Lovino yawned. "I'll have you translating."

"Will do. _I just hope you don't get turned on from all the Spanish that'll be spoken_."

~{§}~

"Here we are!" Antonio exclaimed happily as he parked the car in front of the house. "Ah, I hadn't come over for a while — I almost missed it!"

As soon as they left the car, he grabbed Lovino's hand and ran to the front door. He was like an over-energetic puppy. The Italian rolled his eyes, but followed without resisting. Antonio rang the doorbell, almost jumping from excitement, and smiled brightly when the door was opened.

" _Hi, Mum!_ " he beamed, immediately hugging her. " _This is_ —"

" _Lovino Vargas, ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you. What a lovely house you have!_ "

Antonio froze in place. He hadn't said that. Lovino had. In a perfect Spanish.

" _Lovino! It's great to finally meet you!_ " Antonio's mother smiled. " _I didn't know you spoke Spanish! Did you start to learn it after meeting Toni?_ "

" _No, not really. My grandpa taught me when I was little; Spanish is practically my second mother tongue_."

" _That's wonderful! I—Toni, darling, are you alright? You've gone all pale!_ "

" _I'd say he's just a bit nervous_ ," Lovino smiled, charming. " _Please, go inside, we'll follow when he's ready_."

Antonio's mother complied, although she shot a worried look at her son before going back in. Lovino couldn't blame her — Antonio looked positively sick.

A dense silence surrounded them. Antonio hadn't moved a single muscle since the first Spanish words had left Lovino's mouth; his face was paperwhite and his eyes had widened so much Lovino feared they would pop out of his skull. He smirked and got closer.

"What's the matter? Come on, love, your family is waiting," he said, malicious, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Before pulling apart and dragging his stunned boyfriend inside, he leant to his ear and whispered:

" _As a matter of fact, I love it too when you're the one moaning my name_."

* * *

 _AN: and that's how Antonio got a life-long trauma._

 _Thanks for reading! Review?_


End file.
